


Once Upon a Time in Prison

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Episode: s02e19 Folsom Prison Blues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little slices of prison life from's Sam's perspective.  (Thank you, Kim Possible, for the line about prison squee.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time in Prison

Sam knocks into the guy on purpose and his response is predictable. He says, “You’re mine,” and leers unpleasantly. Then Dean hits him, taking a punch or three himself for Sam’s honor and Sam is on the sidelines. And that feels weird, wrong. Sam cases the room, gaze sliding over Deacon like water, ready to abandon the plan the second Dean looks like he’s truly screwed. Sam knows the other inmates think he’s afraid, that he’s letting big brother fight his battles for him. Later, Sam won’t tell Dean that he dug his nails into his palms until they bled.

*****

The prison guards organize a memorial service for Tiny, known to his friends as Duane Littleton. At first, Sam figures the whole cellblock attends out of boredom instead of any deep feeling for the guy. Then Deacon opens the floor for eulogies and every inmate has something to say. Duane had a temper on him, true; Dean did get him going from zero to jugular in ten seconds flat. But apparently he was also a mediator—breaking up fights in the yard, protecting the littler guys from the pervs. Sam’s surprised when Dean clears his throat and stands to speak.

*****

Sam’s cellmate doesn’t talk much. He says his name is Carl and then does so many pushups that Sam’s biceps hurt just watching him. Their cell feels very small, full of elbows that threaten to jab into sides and feet that seem intent on tangling over each other. Sam is not afraid of Carl exactly, more like uneasy with this silent man who dwarfs him. While they’re mopping, Randall tells Sam his roommate was convicted for running a meth lab out of Helena. That night, Carl writes a letter home and he asks Sam how to spell “apology” and “gorgeous.”

*****

Dean’s making piles of cigarettes on the picnic table and humming “Green River” under his breath while Sam sneaks furtive glances around the yard. Ortiz is boring holes in Dean’s back with his eyes and Creepy Ass Fucker and his friend Lorenzo Lamas Wannabe are looking at Sam in a way that really makes him hope they bust out of here before shower time rolls around. “Dean,” Sam says. “I meant what I said. We’re leaving regardless.” He thumps one stack and Marlboros go rolling. “Dude, you’re seriously harshing my prison mellow.*” But Dean nods, and Sam knows he’s won.

*****

Dean doesn’t know, but Sam’s spent the night in jail before. First semester at Stanford, Sam discovered he couldn’t hold his jello shots any better than when he was 14 and Dean made a fifth’s worth for Cindy Graham’s party. UPD busted him and Terry Wallis for public drunkenness outside the dorm, and Terry huddled next to Sam that night, almost pissing his pants rather than pee in front of the guys in the drunk tank. Sam thought, “Now it’s real. Nobody’s got my back.” This time, Sam watches Dean across the corridor, bars casting shadows on his brother’s face.


End file.
